This invention relates to a method of preserving one or more cut flowers with the use of a sulphur dioxide (SO2) generating device. The method further relates to an SO2 generating device for the preservation of one or more cut flowers. The device may be in the form of a strip for attachment to a flower sleeve or in the form of an article of any shape for placement inter-bunch and above the flower heads.
The cut flower industry is a fast-growing, global industry, which in recent years has shown a global trade volume of over US$100 billion.
The loss of flowers susceptible to fungal infection, including Botrytis has resulted in millions of lost revenue by flower sellers.
Present methods for preservation of flowers include dipping of the flower heads in antimicrobial solution such as commercial bleach, followed by drying, or treatment of the water holding the flower stems with a solution comprising various components including bleach, sugar, various antifungal chemicals and the like.
However, there is currently no product that actively prevents Botrytis growth on flower heads during the retail phase or during so-called “wet” transport in buckets.
The “dipping” technique is only applied prior to transport and has a limited period of efficacy, and sulphur dioxide based products and potassium permanganate based products have only been applied successfully in enclosed cartons during dry transport, also limiting the period of efficacy.
A device for effective preservation of the flower heads of cut flowers for use during wet transport and during the retail phase while the flowers are displayed in buckets that extends their shelf life would therefore be greatly beneficial.